MysTErious girL
by Shinichirou-Aoi
Summary: awal bertemu denganya Oz merasa biasa saja tapi saat mulai sedikit mengenalnya,ia jadi bertanya -tanya tentang dia
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER : jun mochizuki

Warning : gaje,00C

* * *

fic pertamaku gx jelass bgt lah ..

Terinspirasi dari insert song Pandora hearts ^Everytime you kissed me^ by Emily bindiger penggemar Pandora hearts pasti udh tahu lagunya. Nie fanfic bwt fic Pandora heart yang *day,cz q msh bingngung bikin lanjtn'a #gx pnya inspirasi# thx bwt desi yang cr judul'a. baiklah silahkan mebaca maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang dan cerita'a gx bagus~

* * *

~MysTErious girL~

cHapter 1:

seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna emas dan bermata emerald,ia Oz Vessalius berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dipinggir kota Leveiyu, terlihat sebuah hood terpasang menutupi kedua telinganya.

Ia bersiul medengarkan music dari hood, Oz memandang sekelilingnya yang ramai karena orang berlalu lalang. Senja mulai muncul langit pun sudah tak berwarna biru lagi. Matahari mulai menengelamkan dirinya hanya terlihat separuh, sekarang langit berwarna orange keemasan.

BUUUUUUUUKKK!

0z jatuh tersungkur, sepertinya ia menabrak sesuatu. Dia meringis kesakitan dan mulai mebuka matanya. Terlihat didepanya seorang gadis berrambut putih keabuan dengan menggunakan pakaian biru juga tersungkur. Gadis itu mulai memunguti barang yang ia bawa berserakan dijalan akibat tabrakan tadi Oz mebantu memungutinya.

"maaf" kata Oz sambil berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada gadis itu.

Gadis tadi tidak mejawab, ia mengambil kotak yang dipegang 0z,menunduk dan berlari meninggalkan Oz. Oz hanya diam memandang gadis itu berlari sampai tak terlihat lagi tertutup orang yang lewat

"gadis aneh"bisik Oz

Sesuatu bersinar dibawah kaki Oz,Oz berjongkok melihat apa yang bersinar tadi, ia melihat sebuah kalung perak tergeletak di bawahnya bersinar karena terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Kalung itu bertuliskan huruf ^E^ Oz memandang kalung yang ia pegang

'mungkin milik gadis tadi' fikir Oz. Oz kembali berdiri memasukan kalung tadi kedalam saku celananya. Ia harus melanjutkan jalannya sebelum terlalu malam, untuk ke mansion Vessalius

.

.

.

Oz berjalan melewati sebuah lorong menuju kelasnya, terlihat beberapa siswa perempuan memandanginya, banyak dari mereka saling berbisik dan berteriak melihat Oz melewati mereka. Oz memang sngat terkenal dikalangan siswi sekolah Latowidge disamping ia tampan, dia juga mempunyai kakak yang menjadi ketua OSIS disekolah Latowidge juga tidak kalah tampan darinya.

Oz Vessalius siswa SMA kelas 1 sekolah Latowidge, sekolah ini terdiri dari SD sampai perguruan tinggi. Makanya sekolah ini sangat besar dan luas. Pintu kelas Oz sudah dekat, terlihat disana laki-laki berrambut hitam yaitu Gilbert Nightray dan seorang gadis berrambut coklat panjang yang dikucir dua yaitu Alice sepertinya mereka bertengkar.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini rumput laut?" kata Alice.

"memangnya kenapa, apa salah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Oz" jawab Gilbert.

"tentu saja salah ini bukan ruang kelasmu,ini juga hampir bel masuk dan satu lagi Oz belum datang!" triak Alice sambil berkacak pinggang.

"terserah aku, sebaiknya kamu diam dasar baka usagi!"

Oz hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua temannya itu bertengkar ya..itu lah yang setiap hari didengar Oz dan tak pernah absen yaitu pertengkaran Gilbert dan Alice, Alice mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Gilbert, Tapi dihentikan Oz yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"hentikan Alice!" kata Oz

"Oz" kata Gilbert dan Alice bersamaan,mereka saling bertatapan lalu mebuang muka. Oz yang melihat kejadian itu, menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Terdengar lonceng tanda bahwa siswa harus masuk kekelas dan menerima pelajaran.

"nah lonceng sudah berbunyi sebaiknya kau segera pergi" kata Alice ketus

"kau…"

"ada apa Gil, kau mencariku?" kata Oz menyela perkataan Gilbert.

"ini" kata Gil sambil meberikan sebuah amplop berwarna merah.

"ha! Kau meberikan surat cinta pada Oz" triak Alice, wajah Gil bersemu merah.

"diam kau baka usagi" bentak Gilbert

"ini apa gil?"Tanya Oz

"adikku baru pulang dari luar negeri,dia ingin sekolah disini, keluarga Nightray mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kedatangannya dan itu undangan untukmu. Dan kau ajak juga Jack"jelas Gilbert

"undangan" kata Alice. Gilbert medengar kata-kata Alice, ia menoleh menatap Alice

"tidak ada untukmu baka usagi" kata Gilbert

"apa kau bilang. Aku tidak butuh undangan itu,aku tidak mau datang ke pesta yang mebosankan" Jawab Alice

"baiklah aku akan datang,malam ini kan?" kata Oz

"baguslah. Aku kembali kekelasku dulu, sampai nanti malam Oz" kata Gilbert, berjalan meninggalkan Oz dan Alice sedikit ia melirik Alice yang wajahnya cemberut, Gil tertawa kecil

"sebaiknya kita masuk Alice" ajak Oz

"dasar rumput laut itu" guma Alice.

Oz berjalan melewati Alice masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Siswa disana masih ramai karena belum ada guru yang masuk. Oz berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak didekat jendela dari belakang nomer dua melepaskan tas dan hood yang ia lingkarkan di leher. Dan duduk. Ia memandang keluar jendela langit begitu cerah hari ini. oz Nampak tenang memandang luar jendela itu tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata violet memperhatikan dirinya, mata emeraldnya memandang jauh keluar sana tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat termasuk si pemilik mata Violet. Oz Vessalius laki-laki tampan dari keluarga bangsawan Vessalius,pintar,juga cool. Oz memandang langit cerah berwarna biru dihiasi dengan putihnya awan.

'Langit biru' Oz tiba-tiba teringat dengan gadis yang berpakaian biru kemarin, ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah kalung bertuliskan huruf "E" milik gadis itu. Oz memandangi kalung itu. Lalu terdengar pintu terbuaka seorang laki-laki mempunyai rambut silver dan bermata merah yaitu Xerxes Break berjalan kedepan kelas sehingga semua murid bisa melihatnya. Oz kembali memasukkan kalung itu kesakunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" kata Break

"selamat pagi" jawab seluruh siswa

"maaf, aku baru datang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan meberi tahu mulai hari ini kalian medapat teman baru" kata Break dan menyuruh murid baru itu masuk.

'Anak baru', Oz kembali memandang keluar jendela. Kelas menjadi sangat ramai medengar akan ada murid baru, mereka mebicarakan siapakah murid baru itu?. Tapi Oz, dia hanya diam memandang lagi keluar jendela dari wajahnya tersirat,ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak baru itu. saat anak baru itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kelas dan berdiri disamping Break. Seisi kelas tiba-tiba saja sepi,tak ada satupun yang berbicara hal itu mebuat Oz heran, ia menengok kedepan apa yang terjadi. Mata Oz mebelak…..

_TBC_

* * *

maaf jika ada kesalahan kata #menunduk#

minta reviewnya ya

arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

thx bwt yg review, atas saran dan kritiknya. maaf ya kalau aku ada salah maklum aku masih baru diFFn jd nggak tahu apa-apa.

aku merasa nggak bisa lanjutiin nie cerita gara-gara seseorang, tapi ada teman ku yang ngasih saran supaya aku tetap terusin, walupun aku nggak tahu adakah yang suka ceritaku,

baiklah selamat mebaca~

* * *

**PANDORA HEARTS**

**BY Jun Mochizuki**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

~MysTErious girL~

Chapter 2~

.

. Oz P0V~

Aku malas untuk kesekolah hari ini, kalau bukan karena paksaan Mrs. Kate, aku pasti masih mebaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur dengan selimut tebal. Pagi ini diawali dengan omelan ia memarahiku selama 1 jam hanya karena aku telat bangun, sampai sekolah seperti biasa anak-anak perempuan meneriakiku, untung aku tidak berjalan bersama Jack 0nii-san, pasti aku akan disuruh tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju kelas jika berjalan bersamanya. Itu tidak baik, saat sampai kelas aku dihadang dengan pertengkaran Alice dan Gil

.

Em.. langit begitu cerah hari ini, biru dengan hiasan putihnya awan. 'biru" aku jadi teringat dengan gadis yang aku temui kemarin, dia mejatuhkan kalungnya. Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengambil kalung itu. siapa nama gadis itu? yang pasti huruf pertamanya ^E^, karena kalung ini ada inisial ^E^ ,kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu denganya dan mengembalikan kalung ini.

ckreKKkk!

Aku melihat Break sensei memasuki kelas, dengan segera aku memasukkan kalung itu kesaku celanaku dan mulai memperhatikan depan. Seperti biasa pelajaran Break sensei pasti telat, tapi guru itu tidak merasa bersalah karena telat masuk kelas, dia selalu senyum – senyum didepan kelas dan minta maaf karena terlambat masuk kelas itu kebiasaannya, tapi kalau ada murid yang terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan tugas jangan Tanya senyumnya bertanda bencana….

"Maaf anak-anak,aku baru datang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus" kata Break sensei . benarkan, "Baiklah anak –anak aku akAN meberi tahu mulai hari ini kalian medapat teman baru"

Seisi kelas menjadi ramai medengar kata-kata terakhir dari Break sensei. 'murid baru' entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan murid baru itu, aku kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ini yang aku suka jika duduk di dekat jendela jika bosan dengan pelajaran aku bisa memandang keluar.

Tapi tiba-tiba seluruh kelas jadi sunyi aku jadi heran kemana triakan mereka tadi, kemudian aku melihat kedepan. Daaann~ sukses mebuatku tecenga. Murid baru itu ternyata gadis yang aku temui kemarin. Iya tidak salah lagi. . .

END Oz POV~

Murid baru yang disuruh Break masuk ke kelas kini berdiri didepan kelas disamping Break. Entah kenapa kelas menjadi sepi, tak ada satu pun murid berbicara, pandangan mereka semua terarah kedepan. Sementara itu Oz Nampak begitu antusias. Break menyuruh murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Echo salam kenal" kata gadis itu datar, ia menunduk meberi hormat. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara setelah Echo memperkenalkan diri, itu mebuat Break heran. Dia pun angkat bicara.

"Baiklah ada yang ingin bertanya?" kata Break

Sunyi. . . . .. . . .

. . . . . . . . sunyi . . . . . .

. . . . . .sunyi. . . . .

"Aku,aku . . ."

"Aku, tunggu aku dulu…."

"Hei jangan seperti itu, aku dulu yang mengacungkan jari"

Beberapa detik setelah Break bicara kelas menjadi ramai seperti sebelum Echo masuk kelas. Seluruh murid berebut untuk bertanya, mereka begitu antusias ingin tahu tentang Echo. Kebanyakansaling perang mulut untuk bisa bertanya. Dibelakang, tepatnya dimeja Alice, Alice sudah megeram kesal dikepalanya sudah muncul perempatan.

BRRAAAKKKK! ! !

Semua orang melirik kebelakang menuju sumber suara tadi, di meja Alice. Alice memukul mejanya ia kesal medengar teriakan teman - temanya Dibelakang punggungnyaterlihat bayangan B-Rabbit, seketika itu semua orang yang ada dikelas menjadi merinding,

"Berisik!" bentak Alice. semua jadi diam medengar bentakan Alice, mereka takut dengan bentakan Alice. Alice menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, dan melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari? Tanya Alice, pandangan semua orang berpindah kedepan mereka sangat penasarn sengan jawaban Echo.

"Karena Echo hanya mengikuti Vincent sama", jawab Echo datar semua orang melongo medengar jawaban dari Echo termasuk Alice keningnya berkerut,.

"Baiklah semua, cukup perkenalannya. Echo kau duduk didepan Carlen" kata Break. Echo berjalan ke tempat duduk yang dimakasud Break. Depan Alice depannya lagi.

Oz memperhatikan Echo, sejak ia duduk sampai pelajaran usai setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswa yang menghampiri meja Echo, mereka terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada Echo, tapi Echo hanya mejawab pendek dan datar~. Oz terus saja memperhatikan meja Echo, ia berpikir untuk mengembalaikan kalung Echo tapi teman – teman kelasnya terus saja mengerubuni Echo, Oz tidak bisa medekat.

"Hei, oz ayo ke kantin" ajak Alice. Oz masih menatap meja Echo. Ia medesah pelan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu disana terlihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Alice hanya saja rambutnya putih.

"Ada apa Alyss?" Tanya Alice kepada saudara kembarnya itu

"Em Alice maaf nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku dan teman – teman akan pergi ke Laveiyu membeli alat praktik" kata Alyss

"Oo..Cuma itu saja" Alyss menganguk.

"Oz" terlihat tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka seseorang memangil nama Oz. Oz, Alice dan Alyss melihat kesumber suara tersebut orang itumelambaikan tangan , ia berjalan medekati mereka.

Dia memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Oz hanya saja rambutnya dikepang, apalagi wajahnya bisa dikatakan orang itu adalah copy. An Oz

"Jack 0nii-san" kata Oz, Alice dan Alyss melihat kearah Jack

"Hai Oz" Jack medekat pada Oz

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Tanya Oz heran

"Hanya iseng lewat" kata Jack, sambil tersenyum kepada Alice dan Alyss. Alyss terlihat blushing ia menempel dibelakang punggung Alice. Jack sedikit heran melihat tingkah Alyss.

"Mau kekantin bersama?" ajak Oz, pandangan Jack berpindah pada Oz. dia sedikit heran ada apa dengan adiknya ini tumben – tumben mengajaknya kekantin bersama. Tapi Jack tidak akan menolak.

"Baiklah kalian juga ya Alice dan Alyss" kata Jack. Alice hanya memasang wajah datar berbeda dengan Alyss untuk beberapa detik ia tidak bernafas. Jack dan Oz berjalan didepan sedangkan Alice dan Alys mengikuti dari belakang. Alyss memegang lengan Alice.

"Kau dengar tadi Alice, Jack memanggil namaku. Dia ingat namaku" bisik Alyss dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berbinar – binar. Kening Alice berkerut medengar kata – kata saudara kembarnya itu.

Sepanjang jalan kekantin, kebanyakan siswa yang mereka temui memandang dua laki – laki didepan mereka, tentu saja kedua laki – laki itu tidak asing bagi murid – murid disekolah Latowidge. Jack Vessalius & Oz vessalius mereka kakak adik berasal dari keluarga bangsawan ternama dipandora. Ya… semua tahu itu apalagi Jack ia mejabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Latowidge, sangat terkenal di kalangan guru dan para murid. ia memiliki sifat ceria & ramah juga sedikit centil pada para lady sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Oz meskipun banyak yang bilang Oz itu Jack tapi tidak semua di copy Oz. oz orang yang sangat cool berbeda dengan Jack yang ceria.

Senja mulai terlihat, sekarang sekolah Latowidge sudah sepi tak terlihat satu orangpun disetiap tempat kecuali diruang perpustakaan, terlihat dari balik pintu Oz dan Alice keluar bersama, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. alice memandang wajah Oz yang sedang memperhatikan depan tatapanya seperti menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkan laki - lakiitu

"Oz tadi siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Alice tiba - tiba. Oz berpaling menatap Alice disampinganya, keningnya berkerut

"Apa maksudmu?" Oz balik bertanya. alice kembali menatap Oz alice tahu ada yang aneh dengan Oz hari ini, sebelum mereka pergi ke perpustakaan Oz terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang, mata violet Alice menatap lurus ke dalam mata emerald Oz mereka saling berpandangan. .

"Tidak apa - apa lupakan saja" kata Alice kembali menatap depan.

T_B_C

* * *

baiklah segini dulu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalu ada tulisan yang salah, dan kesalahan lainya.

aku tetap mohon ada yang review, karena aku butuh saran.

arigatou for read~ #menunduk#


	3. Chapter 3

ini chapter 3nya aku sangat - sangat mohon review dari para readers.

baiklah selamat mebaca~

* * *

**PANDORA HEARTS**

**BY Jun Mochizuki**

**.****  
**

** #PH# ~MysTErious girL~**

**BY iCHiki Aoi**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Em. . Alice, apa kamu tidak datang ke pesta adiknya Gilbert ?" Tanya Oz

"Tidak," jawab Alice singkat "aku tidak diundang untuk apa aku datang" tambah Alice

Oz dan Alice terus berjalan sampai seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Oz Vessalius kau dicari Jack senpai" kata seorang laki – laki didepan Oz

.

"Iya. , terimakasi," kata Oz, laki – laki tadi berjalan meninggalkan Oz dan Alice. Oz berpaling kearah Alice " Maaf Alice aku harus pergi dengan Jack nii-san untuk membeli hadiah yang akan aku berikan pada adiknya Gilbert"

"Terserah saja" kata Alice sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada,

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" kata Oz mulai meninggalkan Alice,

Alice menatap punggung Oz yang semakin jauh, ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Oz.

Alice benar – benar heran dengan sikap Oz hari ini sejak murid baru itu datang, saat pelajaran berlangsung Alice sering menangkap basah Oz sedang menatap murid baru itu yang kalau tidak salah namanya Echo menurut Alice Echo orang yang aneh ia selalu memasang wajah datar padahal banyak teman dikelasnya yang mebuat lelucon untuknya dan tampangnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Apalagi dengan teman –teman dikelas ada apa dengan mereka kenapa begitu antusias sekali dengan Echo. Apa Oz pernah bertemu dengannya? ,

Alice menghela nafas panjang, tak terasa dia sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah ia melihat seseorang bersandar ditembok pagar, Alice menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatanya sedikit silau karena matahari senja, dan medekat. orang itu memiliki rambut hitam cukup lebat ia bersandar di tembok pagar sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada kepalanya tertunduk, sepertinya Alice mengenalinya. Laki – laki itu mengangkat kepalanya barulah Alice tahu siapa dia. Gilbert Nightray

"Dari mana saja kau, lama sekali" kata Gilbert, sebelah alis Alice terangakat.

"aApa urusanmu rumput laut?" jawab Alice ketus, Gilbert megaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing, Alice menatap Gilbert didepanya, ia memutuskan meninggalkan Gilbert , pasti Gilbert mengira Alice pulang dengan Oz siapa lagi kalau bukan Oz yang ia cari, dia kelewatan setia dengan Oz itulah yang dipikirkan Alice, apa pun akan Gilbert lakukan untuk Oz entah apa tujuan Gilbert bersikap seperti itu pada Oz.

"Oz tidak pulang bersamaku" kata Alice sambil berjalan meninggalkan Gilbert.

"Tunggu" cegah Gilbert sambil memegang tangan Alice, Alice berbalik keningnya berkerut, Gilbert menundukan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya ia pasti akan diejek habis – habisan Alice jika melihat wajahnya

.

" Apa ?" kata Alice .

Gilbert melepaskan, tangan Alice, lalu mengulurkan sebuah amplop merah pada Alice, Alice menatap amplop didepannya, sama seperti yang diberikan Oz tadi. Lalu medongak, tatapan mata Gilbert dan Alice saling bertemu, mereka saling berpandangan. Gilbert yang menyadari mereka cukup lama berpandangan, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu undangan untukmu," kata Gilbert sambil melirik sedikit pada Alice.

"Untuk apa ?kau bilang tidak ada undangan untuku ?" kata Alice ketus, sekarang Gilbert mebalikan kepalnya menatap gadis didepanya.

"Terima saja, aku tidak senang melihat wajahmu yang kecewa. gara – gara tidak aku beri undangan"

"Siapa bilang aku kecewa dasar rumput laut"

"Terserahlah kau mau datang atau tidak, jika tidak berikan saja undangan itu pada Alyss" kata Gilbert lalu sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya #sedikit nyombong#"lagi pula jika kau tidak datang, aku bisa menghabiskan daging dipesta untukku sendiri"

Sedikit senyum mengejek tersungging diwajah Gilbert seolah tahu kelemahan gadis didepannya. Alice menatap Gilbert lekat – lekat matanya berbinar – binar setelah medengar kata daging, tapi dia tidak mau terhepnotis kata – kata Gilbert dengan kata lain tidak mau mengakui pada laki – laki didepannya itu bahwa Alice sangat ingin datang kepesta yang diadakan keluarga Nightray. Alice segera menepis pikirannya itu tidak mungkin seorang Gilbert Nightray yang di cap Alice sebagai penggangu atau tepatnya musuh Alice berbaik hati mengundangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan datang dan menghabiskan daging dipestamu" kata Alice, Gilbert mengangguk. Alice mulai geram, ingin rasanya ia memukul Gilbert .

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja,mau datang atau tidak" kata Gilbert sambil berlalu.

"Hei. . ."

* * *

Pukul 20.00

**Mansion Vessalius**

**.  
**

Oz sedang duduk di kursi mejanya, pesta yang diadakan keluarga Nightray dimulai pukul 9, ia masih punya waktu 1 jam sebelum ke mansion Nightray. Oz duduk termenung sibuk dengan pikirannya tanganya memegang kalung milik Echo sekarang yang dipikirkan Oz adalah kapan ia bisa mengembalikan kalung milik Echo itu? Mungkin saja gadis itu sedang mencari kalungnya, Oz menghela nafas panjang, tiba – tiba ada yang mebuka pintu kamarnya, oz berpaling menatap pintu kamarnya, seseorang berdiri disana memasang seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Jack nii-san" kata Oz

"Hai Oz" kata Jack sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Oz dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang sebelum masuk ketuk pintu dulu kau mengagetkanku" kata OZ. jack menatap adiknya dia meringis kecil sikap Oz disekolah dan dirumah sangat berbeda terkadang dia cool tapi terkadang cerewet itu menurut pendapat Jack . Jack sering sekali diomeli Oz.

"Iya, iya maafkan aku" kata Jack sambil berjalan menuju kursi didekat Oz "Oz apakah Alice nanti akan datang ke pesta keluarga Nightray?" Tanya Jack. Oz berpaling menatap kakaknya itu keningnya berkerut samar.

"Kenapa? Tadi Gil bilang tidak ada undangan untuk Alice" jawab Oz kembali menunduk kemeja mebaca buku didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak diberi?" kata Jack, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa kau rindu pada Alice?" kata Oz.

"Bukan pada Alice tapi pada kembaranya" kata Jack, Oz dengan cepat berpaling lagi menatap Jack sebelah alisnya teragkat.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Oz, Oz masih ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi, Jack terlihat binngung harus mejawab apa ia megaruk – garuk kepalnya yang tidak gatal, mengalihkan pandanganya kesekeliling, yang jelas jangan sampai ia bertatapan dengan Oz.

"Em. . bukan apa –apa" terlihat wajah Jack sedikit rona merah, Jack segera bangkit dari duduknya "sebaiknya kau bersiap - siap kita akan segera berangkat" kata Jack sambil berlalu, Oz mengikuti pandanganya melihat Jack berjalan kepintu tiba –tiba saat Jack akan memegang gagang pintu. . .

BRRAKKK!

"Oz kau sudah siap?,"

Seseorang mebuka pintu terlebih dahulu dengan cukup keras alhasil Jack terjatuh karena ditendang pintu

#bisa bayangin kan? sebenarnya nggak tega Jack tp g5na lg, ,maafkan aku Jack,nangis gaje#

"paman Oscar" kata Oz kaget.

"dimana Jack dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" kata Paman Oscar.

Oz cekikian melihat kejadian tadi ia menujuk kelantai dimana Jack tersungkur. Jack memegangi jidatnya, paman Oscar melihat kemana arah jari Oz, ia tercenga

"Jack apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kata paman Oscar sambil berjalan medekati Jack dan mebantunya duduk,

"ditendang pintu" kata Oz sambil berjalan medekati Jack , masih saja tertawa melihat kakaknya terkena musibah.

Wajah Jack sudah mirip kepitiing rebus, malu karena ditertawai adiknya . .

* * *

Pukul 20.30

**Mansion Baskerville**

**.  
**

Telihat beberapa baju berserakan dikamar Alyss, Alyss sedang sibuk memilih – milih gaun ia mengeluarkan semua gaun yang ada dilemarinya. Alice yang melihat saudara kembarnya itu heran sudah 2 jam lebih Alyss memilih gaun, dan berkali – kali mencoba gaun tapi sampai sekarang belum menemukan yang cocok.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Alice? " Tanya Alyss sambil menunjukan sebuah gaun putih dengan hiasan pita pink dibeberapa tempat.

"Bagus" jawab Alice singkat,

"Dari tadi kamu hanya bilang bagus berhentilah makan,dan cari gaun yang akan kau pakai nanti. pesta akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Apa kamu tidak mau datang?" omel Alyss

"Salah siapa yang lama memilih gaun. lihat saja kau hampir 3 jam mencoba – coba gaun,, dari tadi tidak selesai – selesai. Lagi pula aku malas datang ke pesta si rumput laut itu" kata Alice , ia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu Alice, kauyakin tidak akan datang ini pesta berarti disana ada banyak daging bukan" kata Alyss

Alyss berniat, mengimin – imini Alice ia tahu kalau sudah menyangkut soal daging Alice pasti tak akan menolak. Alice mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan kamar Alyss ia menatap saudara kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Alyss ia tersenyum penuh makana ditatap Alice, lalu menarik tangan Alice.

"Coba kau pakai gaun ini" Alyss menyuruh Alice mencoba gaun berwarna ungu untuk dipakai Alice ke pesta nanti. Alice masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Alyss menunggu diluar ia bersandar pada pintu, menautkan kedua jari tanganya.

"Alice" kata Alyss

"Apa?" jawab Alice dari dalam

"Nanti Oz akan datangkan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apakah Jack senpai juga?"

"Iya mungkin, tadi isi rumput laut itu menyuruh Oz mengajak Jack. Ada apa Alyss?" pipi Alyss bersemu merah

"Tidak apa – apa" jawab Alyss riang.

T_B_C

* * *

nh beginilah hasinya padahl awalnya bener - bener nggak niat buat gara - gara kepikiran 'seseorang' yang sempat bwt aku males lanjutin nie fanfic,

tetap mohon reviewnya dan minta maaf sebesar - besarnya jika ada yang salah kata maupun cerita yang nggak bagus

arigatou for read~


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 update tw mau ngomong pa, gx yakin ad yg bc ni fic,

dan bagi yang baca thx bgtz deh^ jgn lupa review~

* * *

**DISCLAMER :**

Pandora Hearts

By _Jun Mochizuki_

~MysTErious girL~

by _IcHiki Aoi_

* * *

~MysTErious girL~

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Pukul 21.00

Mansion Nightray.

Malam ini langit begitu gelap, tapi tidak di mansion keluarga Nightray dari jauh Terlihat banyak kereta kuda berjajar kerlap kerlip lampu terpancar di sepanjang jalan menuju mansion. Kereta kuda itu mengantri untuk masuk ke mansion Nightray. Hari ini mansion salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Pandora itu terlihat sangat ramai, banyak para bangsawan berdatangan untuk memenuhi undangan yang diberikan. Malam ini keluarga Nightray mengadakan pesta penyambutan salah satu anggota keluarganya yang datang dari luar negeri.

Didalam terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih keabuan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan membawa banyak sekali kotak hadiah, setelah berjalan cukup lama ia berhenti didepan sebuah kamar, dia Nampak kesusahan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan kotak hadiah. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa juga mengetuk pintu dengan susah payah, terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar menyuruh gadis itu masuk. Sekali lagi gadis itu harus bersusah payah berusaha untuk mebuka pintu. Sampai akhirnya Gilbert lewat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Echo?" kata Gilbert

"Mengantarkan hadiah ini pada Vincent sama" jawabnya datar, Echo masih berusaha mebuka pintu dengan tanganya. Gilbert sedikit heran dengan Echo bagaimana bisa ia mebuka pintu jika kedua tanganya penuh kotak hadiah. Gilbert berjalan medekati pintu dan mebukanya. Echo medongak menatap Gilbert.

"Masuklah" kata Gilbert, Echo berjalan masuk kedalam, Gilbert mengikuti di belakang

Didalam terlihat seorang laki – laki berambut emas panjang sedang menatap bayanganya dicermin merapikan baju yang ia kenakan, ketika ia menyadari ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya laki – laki itu menoleh.

"Nii-san.." kata laki – laki itu berlari menuju Gilbert sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ingin memeluk Gilbert, tapi Gilbert menghindar, "kenapa Gil? kau tidak rindu padaku?" kata Vincent sambil memasang wajah innocent membuat bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri semua.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Vince" kata Gilbert, ia memalikan wajahya dari adiknya itu. "Sekarang apakah kau sudah siap pesta akan di mulai?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab Vincent riang

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan kau pada Oz" kata Gil "sebaiknya aku turun dulu" Sambungnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tentu" jawab Vincent dengan penuh senyum, tapi saat Gilbert sudah keluar, senyumnya berubah "Echo" kata Vincent dengan nada datar.

"Ya, Vincent sama"

"Aku ingin kau mejaukan orang yang bernama Oz Vessalius itu dari Gilbert, " kata Vincent,

"Ya, Vincent sama" jawab Echo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Wajah Vincent terlihat seperti pembunuh. ia merasa kesal dengan anak yang bernama Oz Vessalius, orang yang dianggap Gilbert sebagai sahabatnya. Gilbert selalu saja menceritakan tentang Oz mebuat Vincent cemburu. Ya.. tahu sendirikan sifatnya itu seperti apa, Vincent kelewat sayang pada kakaknya itu.

**+~icHiki Aoi~+**

Kereta kuda yang mengantar keluarga Vessalius telah tiba didepan mansion, seorang pelayan mebuka pintu kereta. Oz turun Diikuti dengan Jack, mereka memutuskan segera masuk kedalam. Sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi ruang pesta Oz melihat sekeliling berharap bisa menemukan Gilbert.

"Oz" seorang memanggil nama Oz, Oz pun berpaling kearah suara tersebut. Ia medapati Alice dan Alyss menghampirinya.

"Hai, Alice sudah lama?" Tanya Oz

"Tidak, baru saja"

"Selamat malam Alice, Alyss kalian cantik sekali malam ini" kata Jack sambil menyipitkan satu matanya. Alyss melihat Jack memujinya langsung blushing ia segera menempel pada Alice. Alice hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kalian sudah datang" kata seseorang mebuat Oz, Jack, Alice,Dan Alyss berpaling kesumber suara itu. Ternyata Gilbert, disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut emas panjang, dikucir dan Echo. . .

Mata Oz mebelalak. Ia kaget melihat Echo di pesta keluarga Nightray, apa hubunganya dengan keluarga ini. Tapi satu hal malam ini Echo sangat cantik mebuat Oz terpuka untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna biru dengan lengan berwarna putih dan berenda, rambutnya dikucir dengan menyisakan sedikit dibagian depan #seperti cover vol.8 rmbt'a#, ya. .dia sangat cantik malam ini.

"Oz" Gilbeert memanggil Oz sambil mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Oz, mebuyarkan pikiran Oz. oz mengerjapkan mata.

"Iya Gil" kata Oz.

"Kau kenapa? Kalian sudah lama?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Em . .kami baru saja datang" kata Oz sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. Juga sedikit melirik Echo.

"Mereka temanmu Gil?" Tanya laki-laki berambut emas ia medekat ke Gilbert, Oz baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh saat laki-laki itu berada tepat didepannya sekarang. Kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Ya, mereka temanku. Ini yang ku ceritakan padamu sahabatku Oz Vessalius" kata Gilbert

"Oz kenalkan dia adikku Vincent" tambahnya.

Oz mengulurkan tanganya, Vincent juga mereka saling berjabat tangan tapi. . .

Kreepp! !

"Salam kenal Oz Vessalius" kata Vincent, ia mecengkram tangan Oz sangat,sangat kuat,. Oz memandang wajah Vincent dan sungguh senyumnya MENGERIKAN bagi Oz. Oz merintih sakit tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Gilbert tahu , Oz heran kenapa adik Gilbert bersikap seperti itu.

"Iii. .yya, salam kenal" kata Oz sambil melepaskantangnya dari cengkraman tangan Vincent. Masih ada banyak pertanyaan dikepala Oz tentang sikap Vincent atau

'mungkin hanya perasaanku' pikir Oz.

"Ini Jack kakak Oz" kata Gilbert mulai memperkenalkan Jack. Jack mejabat tangan Vincent, Oz yang melihat perkenalan Jack dan Vincent yang biasa saja atau bisa dibilang normal mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu dia . . . baka usagi" kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk Alice, Yang ditunjuk wajahnya sudah merah karena kesal , Alice bersiap memukul Gilbert tapi dicegah Alyss.

" Dan dia Alyss kembaran baka usagi ini" tambah Gilbert masih dengan senyum licik terpampang diwajahnya. Sedangkan Alysss hanya tersenyum pada Vincent, ia masih tetap merangkul Alice yang semakin meronta untuk memukul Gilbert.

"KAU dasar RUMPUT LAUT!" triak Alice, mulutnya langsung dibekap Gilbert, semua orang diruang itu menghentikan aktivitasnya menoleh kearah Alice karena kaget medengar triakannya.

" Em. . maaf, silahkan kembali menikmati pesta" kata Gilbert, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan semua orang.

"Em. .easan" [baca : lepaskan] kata Alice meronta-ronta.

"Bisakah kau jangan berteriak" bisik Gilbert.

"Benar Alice bersikaplahah seperti lady " tambah Alyss.

Gilbert melepaskan tanganya dari mulut Alice, Alyss juga. Oz menghela nafas panjang. Dimana saja tidak ada bedanya jika Alice dan Gilbert bertemu. Oz memandang kesekelilinganya

'Dimana Echo?'

Oz memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan, tanpa sadar ia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temanya yang sedang sibuk memarahi Alice. Ia sibuk mencari dimana Echo, sampai pandanganya ia hentikan, Oz melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan keluar mebawa sebuah kotak. Oz tersenyum samar, ia berjalan mengikuti Echo. Hingga sampai ditaman keluarga Nightray bagian belakang. Oz berhenti sebentar mencari-cari sosok yang ia kejar tadi, mata emeraldnya menghentikan pandangan pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok terlihat seekor kucing didepannya, Tanpa pikir panjang Oz segera menghampiri Echo.

"Konbanwa, Echo-san" kata Oz, Echo medongak menatap Oz yang berdiriri disampingnya, keningnya berkerut.

""Echo saja, Oz bochan " kata Echo.

"Panggil aku Oz saja, Echo-Chan" kata Oz sambil tersenyum penuh makna, Echo kembali menatap Oz datar #+agak kesal#

"Echo saja"

"Em . . tidak apa-apa kan, aku ingin memanggilmu Echo-chan, apa tidak boleh?" kata Oz sambil tersenyum #author sampai silau#.

Echo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Oz, ia kembali menunduk memfokuskan pandanganya pada kucing didepannya yang sibuk meminum susu. Oz mengikuti pandangan Echo, ia membungkuk.

"Ini kucing peliharaan mu?" Tanya Oz.

"Bukan, Gilbert-sama benci kucing jadi tidak mungkin Echo memelihara kucing disini" kata Echo datar.

"Lalu ini?" kata Oz sambil menunjuk kucing didepannya .

"Echo melihatnya tadi disemak-semak sepertinya dia lapar makanya Echo beri susu. Setelah habis mungik Echo akan mebawanya mejauh mansion ini sebelum Gilbert-sama mengetahuinya" kata Echo masih dengan wajah datar. Oz memandang wajah Echo yang tanpa ekspresi, wajah Oz tiba-tiba memerah ia segera berdiri tegap.

"Em . .benar juga Gilbert memang benci kucing" kata Oz ditambah dengan tawa kecil.

"Echo chan kenapa ada dipesta keluarga Nightray?"

"Echo adalah pelayan Vincent sama"

Oz jadi teringat tadi pagi saat Echo memperkenalkan diri di kelas, ia sempat bilang pelayan Vincent, tapi saat itu Oz tidak tahu siapa itu Vincent. 'Vincent' Oz jadi berglidi mengingat nama itu, kejadinan perkenalannya dengan Vincent tiba-tiba saja datang dipikirannya. Oz mringis kecil jika mengingat kejadian itu.

Tanpa Oz sadari dari dalam ruangan pesta sepasang mata amethyst memperhatikannya dari balik jendela yang mebatasi ruang pesta dengan taman. Keningnya berkerut.

"Hei, baka usagi. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Alice menoleh kesumber suara itu dengan wajah kesal. Gilbert Nightray berdiri disampingnya. Gilbert menengok keluar ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilihat cewek berambut coklat itu.

"Oz dan Echo" sebelah alis Gilbert terangkat "Sejak kapan mereka disana?"

"Siapa Echo?" Tanya Alice ketus. Gilbert melirik gadis disampingnya itu.

"Dia pelayan Vincent, Vincen bilang dia bertemu dengan Echo dikota sebelumnya dan mengajaknya kemari, bukannya dia satu kelas denganmu?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Ya" jawab Alice, kemudian berbalik menuju meja yang penuh dengan daging dan makanan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi,lalu mengambil daging dan memakanya.

"Jangan habiskan semua sisakan untuk yang lain" kata Gilbert sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Iya . .iya kau bawel sekali rumput laut " kata Alice. Gilbert medengar dirinya diejek, mengambil piring yang dipegang Alice.

"Hei, aku tuan rumah disini, bersikaplah sopan pada tuan rumah. Jika tidak tak akan aku beri daging satu potongpun" kata Gilbert.

"APA?, hei jangan seperti itu, kau pelit sekali" kata Alice sambil melompat-lompat berusaha mengambil piringnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi kelangit oleh Gilbert. Tapi Gilbert tidak semudah itu meberikannya. Mulailah pertengkaran Gilbert dan Alice.

Tidak jauh dari Alice kembarannya yaitu Alyss hanya menghela nafas memperhatikan saudaranya seperti itu. Alyss meminum, minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sejak tadi Alyss berdiri disana belum ingin berpindah.

"Hai nona aku lihat kau sedang sendirian boleh aku temani?" Alyss terlonjak kaget medengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya, hampir saja ia mau mengeluarkan kembali minumannya, Alyss menoleh kesumber suara itu medapati seorang laki-laki berambut emas mengenakan pakain berwarna hijau.

"Jack senpai . ."

"Panggil aku Jack saja ya" kata Jack.

Alyss merasa mukanya mulai panas, ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang karena malu. Inilah alasan Alyss tidak mau berpindah tempat, ia ingin memandangi orang yang sangat Alyss kagumi. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang laki-laki yang ia kagumi sedang ada didekatnya. Mereka hanya diam, yang terdengar hanyalah tawa dan suara para tamu yang sibuk bercerita.

"Apa kab . .?" kata Alyss dan Jack bersamaan, mereka saling memandang kemudian tertawa.

"Bagaiman kabarmu Alyss? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu diperpustakaan" kata Jack.

"Baik, kau sendiri Jack?"

"Ya, aku juga baik. Jadi kenapa kau tidak lagi ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku masih sering kesana, hanya saja tugasku sedikit berkurang"

"Begitu ya . ." kata Jack.

Lalu terdengar music yang mengalun merdu. Orang-orang dipesta pun berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Alyss memperhatikan orang-orang yang berdansa, tiba-tiba Jack mebungkuk didepan Alyss lalu mengulurkan tangan kananya dengan tangan kiri dibelakang punggung.

"Maukah kau berdansa dengan ku nona?" kata Jack menebarkan senyum yang menawan

[kyaaaa~ Jack mau dong dansa 5 kamu,*ditendang readers : "ganggu aja loe!", *masih berusaha berdiri* baikalah silahkan lanjutkan]

Alyss jadi blushing wajahnya terlihat merah seperti tomat. Alyss tidak percaya seorang seperti Jack yang sangat ia kagumi, bahkan sangat ia sukai mengajaknya berdansa, ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

[aoi : *gigit sapu tangan* "enak bener kau Alyss".

Alyss : *tersenyum penuh kemenangan*, Aoi : ukh~ .]

Alyss tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jack. Jack tersenyum puas lalu mereka berjalan ketengah krumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Lalu mereka berdansa bersama mengikuti alunan music yang merdu

Sementara itu Oz sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman mansion Nightray yang luas bersama Echo, setelah mebawa Pergi kucing yang ditemukan Echo, Oz mengajak Echo untuk menemaninya berkeliling taman, Oz berjalan didepan sedangkan Echo mengikuti di belakang. Oz selalu mengajak bicara Echo, tapi Echo hanya mejawab singkat.

Oz menoleh kebelakang saat medengar alunan musik waltz, ia memandang mansion Nightray yang idak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. ia melihat dibalik kaca orang-orang berdansa, Oz berpaling menatap kedepan mencari tempat yang pas, Oz ingin berdansa tapi ia malas masuk kedalam. sampai Oz menghentikan pandangannya pada sebuah paviliun yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

Oz kembali berbalik kebelakang dengan segera ia menarik tangan Echo, Oz segera berlari menuju paviliun itu.

"Oz bochan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Echo masih kaget dengan tindakan Oz yang tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Aku ingin berdansa, kau mau menjadi pasangan dansaku?" kata Oz . mata Echo melebar ia kaget dengan kata-kata Oz.

"Tapi Echo tidak bisa berdansa" kata Echo, setelah berlari akhirnya Oz dan Echo sampai, jarak antara paviliun dengan mansion memang tidak terlalu jauh juga tidak terlalu dekat [?], dari paviliun itu Oz masih bisa medengar alunan musik,

Oz berbalik menghadap Echo.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu. pelan-pelan saja" kata Oz tersenyum ramah,

Echo merasa jantungnya berdetank dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat Oz tersenyum 'ada apa ini?' pikir Echo.

Oz merasakan hal yang sama ia heran sendiri ada apa denganya, berdansa, jarang sekali Oz berdansa meski dia memang pandai berdansa itu menurut Mrs. Kate,tapi itu tadi Oz malas untuk berdansa jika ada pesta,lalu ada apa dengan dia hari ini, kenapa Oz begitu ingin berdansa.

Oz memegang tangan Echo, Echo medongak menataop Oz, ia medapati Oz tersenyum. Oz melingkarka tangan satunya dipinggang Echo.

"pelan-pelan ikuti gerakan ku" kata Oz, Echo hanya diam. mulailah Oz dan Echo berdansa. Memang gerakan Echo banyak yang salah tapi Oz mengajari Echo berlahan-lahan gerakan mereka mulai serasi dan indah dipandang.

prakkk! !

Alice yang sedang memakan dagingnya mejatuhakan piring yang ia bawa bahkan daging yang akan ia makan terjatuh, matanya mebelalak melihat Oz berdansa dengan Echo dipaviliun. Alice berencana menghampiri Oz, tapi nampaknya rencananya itu gagal. Alice kesal melihat Oz berdansa dengan Echo dia tersenyum kepada Echo itu yang mebuat Alice semakin kesal ia mengepalkan tangan rapat-rapat, segera berbalik dan berlari masuk, dari arah berlawanan Gilbert berjalan, alhasil Alice menabark Gilbert.

"Hei, baka Usagi apa yang-. .?" belum sempat Gilbert melanjutkan kata-katanya Alice sudah berlari mejauhinya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh

"Hei, kau kenapa?" triak Gilbert.

"Ada apa Gil?" tanya Oz yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Gilbert bersama Echo.

"Entah" jawab Gilbert.

Alyss yang sedang berdansa bersama Jack melihat Alice yang berlari keluar, ia menabraki beberapa tamu sempat ada yang mengomel tapi Alice tidak peduli dia terus berlari itu yang mebuat Alyss heran, ia berpamitan kepada Jack untuk mengejar Alice.

.

Jack menghampiri Oz,Gilbert dan Vincent dann seorang gadis disamping Echo sebelah alis Jack terangakat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jack.

"Alice tiba-tiba saja ia berlari keluar" kata Oz

"Nampaknya ia pulang" sambung Vincent.

T_B_C

* * *

**~REVIEW PLEASE**~


End file.
